A dream?
by Y.D.K.W
Summary: Harry wakes up in the hospital wing after going to the department of mysteries to find that nothing is what it seems. PG-13 for sexual references and language.
1. What the hell?

Title: A dream?

Written By: Casey and Jen

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I would be busy writing book six, not fan fiction. ;)

A/N: Hello! We will try to update as soon as we can, which should be pretty fast because school's out!

Harry Potter woke up to hear voices around him. He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want too face all the questions he was sure to be asked. He had already relived the wrecking of the department of mysteries to Dumbledore and did not wish to again. He slowly opened his eyes and reached for his glasses, which someone had placed on the table beside him. After a few minutes Madame Promfrey came bustling in.

"Oh good your awake. What the point of these dangerous sports is I don't know." She left the room tut tutting to herself.

Harry, however, was confused. Sports? He didn't exactly call Sirius being murdered a sport. Sirius. Harry shut hit eyes again. It was his fault. All his fault that Sirius was dead. Gone. That's enough Harry told himself sternly. He's gone. And thinking about him won't bring him back.

"Harry!" said a voice. "Harry, don't you ever do that again! No dumb game is worth you standing on your broomstick just to catch a snitch. You could have been killed!"

Harry looked at the woman who was speaking. She had red hair. And her eyes…her eyes were green…bright green just like Harry's.

He suddenly noticed two men standing beside the woman. One of them had black hair that stuck up in the back exactly like Harry's did, and also hazel eyes. The other was very handsome and had long black hair.

"Excellent, Harry!" the one with hazel eyes said. "Never seen a more spectacular catch!"

"James, you prat!" the woman scolded. "Harry could've been killed!"

"Aww…Lily," the man with long hair said. "You can't say it wasn't an awesome catch."

"Sirius Black can't you act your age?"

Harry listened to all of this trying to make sense of it all. The people surrounding him were dead, yet they were here, right in front of him, talking about him even. Right then, did that mean he was dead too?

"Harry?" the woman he supposed was his mother asked. "Are you feeling ok? You look ill."

Madame Promfrey walked in. "Of course he's ill. He just fell several feet from the air from a broomstick, at least two hundred I'd say. Going to any lengths just to win a stupid game.

Now hold on, thought Harry. Madame Promfrey is still alive. I can see her heart beating, something isn't right.

"Mum?" Harry asked. "Dad? Sirius?" They all nodded. "But you…you're supposed to be…well…dead.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds. Then…

"Dead?" Sirius asked. "Why would we be dead?"

Harry said only one word. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort? Who's Voldemort?"

"The one who killed you!" he pointed at Sirius. "And you and you!" he pointed at Lily and James. "Voldemort! You know, the evilest wizard in the world! The one who killed thousands of innocent muggles-"

Madame Promfrey cut him off. "My dear boy, you had a dream."

"No it wasn't a dream!" said Harry bewildered. A dream? It couldn't have been a dream! A dream couldn't be that real, that powerful.

"Yes boy. Just a dream. You feel several feet from the air. Of course you're confused. I assure you that neither your parents nor godfather are dead."

Just then, Dumbledore walked through the door.

Dumbledore! Thought Harry. Dumbledore will fix it all. Dumbledore fixes everything. He'll know it isn't all just a dream.


	2. What the hell? part two

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling?? I didn't think so!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter two! I had it written just took me forever to get around to uploading it. –Love Casey  
  
::announcer voice:: AND HERE IT IS!!! ::bows::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Harry!" Exclaimed Dumbledore excitedly. "Excellent catch! Really I must say-"Harry cut him off.  
  
"Professor! Professor, why is everyone acting so bloody strange? Where is Voldemort? Did you kill him?"  
  
Dumbledore stared at him strangely. "And who, may I ask, is Voldemort?"  
  
Harry then proceeded to tell him the whole story.  
  
"...and then you sent me back here to the hospital wing to get some rest!" Harry finished breathlessly. Dumbledore then said the one thing Harry least expected him to say.  
  
"Harry, you fell to the ground after making a brilliant catch. Of course you're a little confused. It was all just a dream. I assure that your parents and godfather are alive and well." Dumbledore stood up. "I'm afraid I must leave you now, Harry. I hope you get to feeling better." Dumbledore then turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital wing. Harry slumped back onto his pillows. Madame Promfrey decided to take action.  
  
"I must ask you to leave now. My patient needs plenty of rest to make a full recovery. Out, out!" She shooed the visitors out of the room. Madame Promfrey then left to tend to some first years, who coincidentally, had eaten some nosebleed nougats and whose noses wouldn't stop bleeding. Harry grinned. Some things never change.  
  
After a few minutes of being alone with his thoughts, which Harry found quite nerve-racking, the hospital wing doors opened once again.  
  
Harry looked up to see none other than Hermione Granger. Vaguely wondering why Ron wasn't with her, Harry smiled a greeting.  
  
Hermione walked briskly up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. This action surprised Harry very much so, in his other life, he and Hermione had been nothing but friends, however, in this life, he wasn't sure about anything. Harry then realized that Hermione had been talking.  
  
"...I can't believe you, honestly Harry, what were you thinking? I'm not saying it wasn't a spectacular save, of course, but it certainly wasn't worth you risking your neck just to-  
  
"Ummm...Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously. He didn't really want to ask this, but he didn't really see any other way out of it. "Ummm...Hermione I'm a little confused right now, Madame Promfrey says I have a concussion. Will you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course not, Harry!" Hermione replied brightly.  
  
"Are you my...Are we...Areyoumygirlfriend?" He asked quickly.  
  
Hermione looked at him funny, as though trying to decide something. "Uhh...yeah, Harry. We've been going out since Valentine's Day. Don't you remember the day in Hogsmead? When we went to Madame Puddifoot's and you asked me?"  
  
"Oh...well, no I don't remember that. You see Hermione, I think...I think maybe we shouldn't be together anymore. I-I like you more as a friend...than as a girlfriend I mean..." Harry trailed off unexpectedly.  
  
Hermione looked more livid and angry than Harry had ever seen her. "Harry James Potter, how could you? You were the one who asked me out you bloody bastard, you-"  
  
But whatever Harry was he never found out, because Hermione then turned and ran out of the hospital wing sobbing. Harry sighed. He really didn't mean to hurt Hermione's feelings. If he had to have a girlfriend why couldn't it be someone...someone like...well someone like Ginny Weasley?  
  
Harry: Doesn't the review button look all nice and pretty? I think you should click on it, after all, I foresee that it will make the author update faster. ;) 


	3. Busting Out

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Harry Potter and all it's related characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: Hey-o! Here it is! ::makes speech:: We would like to thank moonypadfoot, our beta, for correcting all our grammar mistakes. Thank you.

--Love Casey and Jenni

Chapter 3

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron Weasley as he came strolling through the doors. Harry immediately turned red, thinking about what Ron would say if he knew Harry was thinking about his sister they that he was.

"Brilliant catch mate! Say when do you think you can bust out of this place? There's an awesome party going on in the common room right now. What's up with Hermione? Have you two had a row or something?" Ron said in one breath.

Deciding he didn't need to draw anymore attention to the fact that he had no clue what was going on, Harry decided to play along. I dunno when I'll be able to get out of this place; I'll have to ask Madame Promfrey. Oh yeah, and Hermione and I broke up."

"You two what? Wow, man what happened?"

"Well I guess I decided that we were better as, you know, friends."

Ron snorted. "Fat chance. She looked pretty upset to me."

Madame Promfrey walked up beside the bed. "Here, take this, she said holding up a spoon that was filled with what looked like oil.

"Can I leave after I take it?"

"Of course not!" said Madame Promfrey looking scandalized. "You need to stay here overnight, at the very least."

"If you don't let me leave, then I won't take it." Said Harry stubbornly.

Madame Promfrey sighed. "Alright then, but you must come back here if your head starts hurting or if you feel queasy. Got it?" She glared at him.

Harry nodded and took the spoon. The medicine made a burning sensation as it went down his throat. Harry then climbed out bed and started towards the exit.

"I mean it, Potter!" Madame Promfrey called after him. "Come to me if you feel any discomfort at all!"

Harry chuckled as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower. "I've never seen anyone as protective as that woman of her patients."

"I dunno," Ron replied, "Mum sure could give her a run for her money."

Harry rolled his eyes. As they approached the common room, Harry heard very loud music. They Fat Lady who guarded Gryffindor tower was wearing earmuffs and sleeping very soundly. Harry and Ron had to yell 'Gobstones' very loudly before she woke up. She irritably let them in. The noise inside was deafening. Harry was congratulated several times. It was obvious Harry had not only won the match, but also the quidditch cup. There were several tables loaded with food. Harry only stayed at the party for a few minutes before retreating to the quiet of his dormitory.

As Harry lied on his bed, trying to sleep, he found himself trying to piece together the great puzzle that was now his life. Could he have perhaps fallen into a different dimension? Had Dumbledore made a mistake with the portkey? Was the Harry that really belonged here in the other world from where he had come? Before drifting off to sleep, Harry wondered whether Ginny had a boyfriend. In his other life, Ginny had been dating Dean, though maybe they weren't together in this life, he certainly hoped not.

See the little button down there that says review? Isn't it pretty? Why don't you click on it?


	4. All's fair in Love and War

Disclaimer: raises eyebrow Look at a previous chapter…

A/n: Hey all our lovely readers! ::ducks as tomatoes are thrown at her:: Yeah, we know it took a while to get this chapter up, and it'll probably be longer for the next one since Casey going to be on vacation 'til the 18th. We'll try and write ASAP. ::gives huge hug to moonypadfoot:: You're the bestest! And without further ado…(drumroll please…) CHAPTER FOUR!

Chapter 4

Harry awoke the next morning to Ron yelling at him to get up. "What do we have?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Bloody Defense against the Dark Arts!" yelled Ron, "And if we don't get there within the next ten minutes, Snape is going to kill us!"

"Snape? But I though Snape taught potions."

"Snape teaching Potions? You really are out of it aren't you? We have-"

"Professor Lockhart" finished Ginny, walking smoothly up behind them in the corridor.

"The nutter you mean," muttered Ron under his breath.

"He's not a nutter!" said Ginny haughtily. "He's a highly qualified and distinguished wizard. Just look at all the great stuff he's done."

"Says he's done." Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry? Why are you looking at Ginny like that?"

"Huh? Like what?" asked Harry startled. He had just been thinking about Ginny and how nice she looked when she was angry.

"Like your in love with Ginny or something," Ron replied.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They had reached the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. "Come on, we'd better go in."

"Oh, no!" said Ginny hurriedly, "I've got to get to Transfiguration, McGonagall's gonna kill me!" She ran down the corridor.

Ron looked at Harry. "We need to talk."

"We will after class," Harry started to go in.

Ron grabbed his arm. "Now."

"After class!" insisted Harry.

Ron and Harry walked into the room just as the bell was ringing. Snape sneered at them.

"Potter, Weasley, you're late. I'm afraid I'm going to have to dock five points from Gryffindor. Sit."

Wanting to avoid both Ron and Snape at all cost, Harry found a seat between Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, both fellow Gryffindors, towards the back of the classroom. The class turned out worse than Harry had imagined. By the end of the period, he had lost an additional twenty points from Gryffindor and several dirty looks from Ron. When the bell sounded, Harry tried to get through the crowd as quick as possible, trying to blend in so Ron wouldn't see him. No such luck. Harry felt Ron grab his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter? You trying to hit on my sister? Think you can get some action out of her, don't you?" Ron looked livid.

"Ron, I don't know what you're talking about. Of course I wouldn't ever hurt Ginny-" Wham. Ron hit him square on the jaw. Harry didn't know what else to do, he didn't want to hurt Ron, but if he couldn't deal with Harry fancying Ginny, then he would have to pay the consequences. Harry hit Ron in the nose. Soon they were rolling around on the floor, throwing punches. Harry heard several people yelling, felt people trying to pull them apart, but he wasn't paying attention, he had only one thing on his mind: hurt Ron.

By the time Hagrid came and broke them up, it was hard to tell who had come off worse. Ron was sporting a bloody nose, and Harry had a black eye, and both had several scrapes and bruises.

"Wha' the hell is wrong wit' you two?" Hagrid asked. "Yer best mates!" Harry and Ron didn't say anything. If look could kill, these two would be giving each other very painful deaths. "Alright, then. To the Headmaster with ya." Hagrid, still holding both of them by the scruff of their necks, half carried and half dragged them to Dumbledore's office. As they stepped onto the stone steps, Harry couldn't help thinking about how different this world was from the one he had left behind. Would he ever get out of it? He thought of his Mum and Dad and Sirius. Did he want to get out of it?

cough cough Pretty little button down there isn't it?


	5. Marvolo

a/n: Yes, here it is! We finally updated! ::dances around merrily::

Disclaimer: ::poses:: Do we really look like J.K. Rowling?

Chapter 5

Harry looked around as he stepped off the stone steps into Dumbledore's office. It looked somewhat the same as it had in the other world, yet something was different, he just couldn't place it.

"Back so soon boys?" Dumbledore walked into the office. "I would've thought that your last detention with Professor Snape would've cured any tendency you might have to fight."

Ron looked bewildered. "But Sir, how did you know that we were fight-"

"Mr. Weasley little goes on in this school that I don't know about," Professor Dumbledore peered at them through half moon spectacles. "I shall let this slide only because it's the end of term and you shall be leaving tomorrow. I will however, right to your parents. That is all. You're dismissed."

Harry got up and followed Ron out of the office. "Oy, Ron!"

Ron whirled around quickly. "What?" He snapped.

"Never mind, _weasel!"_ replied Harry scathingly. Harry felt a little better when he saw hurt cross Ron's face. Ron turned on his heel and started towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Wanting to avoid any more fights, Harry decided to take a walk around the corridors.

"Oy, Potter! Nice catch you had there, for an amateur of course!" Harry stopped. Malfoy. Just fucking perfect. Harry whipped around, wand at ready.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy? I'm warning you I'm NOT in the mood for you bullshit right now!"

"Merlin, Harry!" Draco looked taken aback. "Chill, man! You should know I was just joking with you! You look at me as though you'd like to murder me!"

Harry continued to glare at Draco.

"Right," said Draco uneasily. "Well catch you later, I suppose…" He trailed off unexpectedly. "Right then," he turned around and walked briskly back towards the direction he had come from.

Harry walked towards Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy had seemed, well, _friendly_. And chummy, as though he really had only been joking.

Harry found himself facing the fat lady's portrait. Oh shit, what was the password?

"Right, ummm, mimbulus mimbletonia? The fat lady just stared at him. "Oh come on! Let me in dammit!" Harry kicked the stone wall, but that just succeeded in making him more upset, as he now had an injured toe to deal with also.

"Mr. Potter may I ask, what on earth are you doing?" Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Right, ummm, well you see Professor, I just forgot the password to the tower and, I-" Harry stopped, not quite sure what to say.

Professor McGonagall turned to the portrait. "Marvolo." She turned back to Harry. "I suggest you handle your temper more appropriately next time, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. He climbed through the portrait hole to find the usual goings on. Games of exploding snap and wizards' chess could be seen, with the occasional person reading. However, this all stopped when Harry walked in.

"What? Why the hell are you all looking at me! Go back to what you were doing! Go on!" He glared at them. As most of them were younger than him, they all hastened to obey. Harry stomped up to his dormitory.

As he undressed, he pondered upon what interesting things would come his way tomorrow. Perhaps he'd just wake up and it'd all be a dream, or a nightmare. He supposed one could look at it either way.

::cough cough:: See the pretty button…if you review we'll give you a cookie!


	6. The Feast

**a/n: hem hem Here it is, the long awaited, CHAPTER 6! Love love love all the reviewers! Please keep them coming! And a special thank you too moonypadfoot, cause she rocks-P Oh yeah and when you see this, it means he's having a flashback.**

When Harry woke the next morning, it was to sun shining in through his windows. He groggily glanced at his watch. It was 2:00 PM, in the bloody afternoon? The farewell feast would be over in another half hour! Cursing under his breath, he got out of bed and hurriedly dressed himself. Practically sprinting to the Great Hall, Harry peered into the feast. Apparently no one was missing him all that much. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and was surprised to find none-other than Malfoy waving at him. Harry cautiously strolled over to the Slytherin table.

"Your mum failed me!" Draco moaned.

"Failed you? Failed you from what?" asked Harry confused.

Draco half-heartedly glared at him. "I know how you must feel. I'd probably be in denial too if my mum was a professor."

Harry looked up towards the staff table. Malfoy was right! There she was in the standard black Hogwarts robes. "Right, so what does she teach again?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Charms."

"What about Professor Flitwick?" Harry mused.

"What about him? Isn't he the one who died in the same fire as Binns, only Binns decided to become a ghost?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's right. Well I'm going over to the Gryffindor table." And with that Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. All the people around him turned and glared at Harry. It dawned on him. Ron and Hermione were obviously now an 'item'. And the new couple hated Harry.

Harry wordlessly got up and walked toward the other end of the table, trying to ignore the laughter that had just burst out from Ron and Hermione's section of the table.

He found Neville surrounded by a bunch of fourth year girls. Feeling sorry him, he sat down next to Neville and told the girls to bugger off. The girls, looking hurt, when and sat down at another part of the table.

"Hey man, what are you doing scaring off my chicks like that?" asked Neville.

"Your chicks?" asked Harry.

"Well yeah, I haven't had a shag in a few days and I was getting close with that little blonde."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know, said Harry, completely shocked that Neville could get anyone at all. "So why didn't you wake me up this morning for the feast?"

Neville raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Why? Well, let's see. First year when I woke you up, I ended up with a black eye for about two weeks. Second year, Seamus tried to wake you up and ended up hexed. I think I can safely say that no one has woken you up since then unless it was a dire emergency. Also, according to you, you have no need to come to the feast because you're still going to be here for a few days and you can eat all you want." Neville finished pompously.

"Why will I be here for a few more days?"

"Because your Mum's a bloody professor," said Neville, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, so have I never ridden the Hogwarts Express?"

"Not anymore, you did once in first year. I'm starting to like this test. Perhaps your mom should give out quizzes over you. At least then we know all the girls would pass," said Neville enthusiastically.

"Who's my best friend?"

"Your best friend would have to be, well Draco, you've known each other for at least most of your lives I'd say."

"Right then Neville, said Harry trying to play along with Neville's test theory. "You've gotten top marks."

"Gee, thanks," replied Neville. Noticing that the headmaster was about to speak, he cut off his conversation and turned towards the professor.

"Well students, it's been a great year, concluding of course with the Quidditch Cup still in the hands of Gryffindor." At this, Dumbledore nodded towards the Gryffindor table where tremendous applause broke out, and Harry found several hands patting him on the back. "Goodbye to my seventh years, I hope your time here was well spent, and to everyone else, I'll see you next year!"

There was applause and cheering at the end of the feast as everyone got up and made their way towards the carriages. Harry was confused about what he was to do. Should he go find his mum in her office?

"Harry!" a voice called.

Harry wheeled around and saw a boy who looked about a third year with dark red hair and hazel eyes.

-Harry was in a hospital, in what appeared to be a waiting room.

A nurse came out. "Harry, you can come in now!"

Harry walked into a delivery room. Looking up, he saw his mum. "Harry, meet your new baby brother! Arthur Jeremy Potter!" -

Harry looked at the boy before him. "Arthur?"

The boy Harry supposed was Arthur rolled his eyes. "Harry you wanker! Don't call me that!"

"What else am I supposed to call you?" asked Harry impatiently.

"YOU know I go by Jeremy!" Jeremy said exasperated. "Come on, let's go find Mum. If we can help her get all her shit together maybe we'll be able to leave in the morning." Jeremy started down towards the charms classroom. Harry, having nothing else to do, followed him.

Just keep reviewing, just keep reviewing…


End file.
